


Kindred

by Merit



Category: The Divine Cities Series - Robert Jackson Bennett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinya smiles when people talk to her about her niece. Ashara Komayd is brilliant. Ashara Komayd is a genius. Ashara Komayd is destined for greatness – she might even be Prime Minister one day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendrecarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/gifts).



Vinya smiles when people talk to her about her niece. Ashara Komayd is brilliant. Ashara Komayd is a genius. Ashara Komayd is destined for greatness – she might even be Prime Minister one day! The smile never drops from her face. Oh Vinya, says one, you must be so proud you raised her, after the tragic death of her parents. And Vinya nods, because _of course_ she's proud. Vinya had raised Shara to the highest standards, to a _Komayd's_ standards.

Ashara's star is shining brighter, the youngest student ever admitted. Vinya worries, naturally, when she has that affair with that red haired Continental boy. Vohannes Votrov and his family history is dire, the worst of the Kolkashtanis. The political situation is so _delicate_ , the very idea of a Komayd intermarrying with someone from the Continent chills Vinya to her bones. It could throw everything she has been planning, working on for decades away. If Ashara plays it right.

_My dear Shara, you must think of your parents and their fondest dreams for you in these trying times. They envisioned a glorious Saypur, a strong Saypur._

The boy turns out to be unsuitable in other ways and the whole affair is broken off before Vinya has to become _too_ involved. Ashara obliquely refers to him in her letters, but otherwise she throws herself back into her studies, ignoring her peers.

Vinya resolves to write to Ashara, to urge her to socialise, these students would be the leaders, the business people, the generals of the coming future. A meeting happens, first, then Vinya attends parties and soirees, the best and brightest, and oh they go back to their student days. She nods, the comments about her dear niece, how well she's doing! A child without blood on her hands, an old general comments, a moment of silence. And the letter gets unwritten, unsent.

_The highest calling is public office. I aspire to serve Saypur, in whatever capacity I can. I looked to my parents and I looked to you, Aunt Vinya, when I set myself on this path._

Ashara graduates, highest honors of course, and her tawdry Continental goes back to the wreck of Bulikov. Ashara takes a fairly quiet position, something to learn the ropes, Vinya murmurs, one can't become a Minister overnight after all! She laughs. Away, Ashara is away and Vinya can focus on more important things while Ashara toils on her little tasks. And while a Komayd always causes a stir, Vinya shrugs when people ask about Ashara. Oh she's a retiring sort, she says, shrugging and letting her dark hair fall across a shoulder, bookish.

The National Party scandal breaks and Vinya throws a glass against a wall, seething, the little shit could have fucking _warned_ her. She knew, of course. Someone has to get their hands dirty. They interrogate Ashara and Vinya watches, doesn't intervene, because oh that would be _showing_ favouritism. Vinya's highest calling has always been Saypur. She digs in nails into the flesh of her palm, expression not breaking, as Ashara never breaks from her story. It's impressive and it reminds Vinya that there is no way Ashara Komayd can possibly stay in Saypur now. She turns, near the end, not watching the end. If her niece has not broken yet, then she won't break at all. And she has paperwork to prepare, now.

_The Blink changed the climate of the Continent utterly, we're told. But the Blink never happened to the people of the Continent. The Worldly Regulations have made an impact but the people still keep the gods close to their hearts. The gods are dead but they've never been godless. They want us dead, auntie. That had never changed._

Ashara keeps her reports dry at first. Perhaps the National Party scandal actually did knock some sense into her. Vinya keeps her head high, while the whispers run through Saypur, even to the Continent. Invitations rapidly dry up, but Vinya is nothing but charming and ruthless and even if inviting a National Party official is considered _not done_ in the current political climate, well Vinya is a _Komayd_. With the forced retirement of several prominent National Party figures, the future clears for her. The invitations soon roll back in.

She's young, untrained, but _good_. Vinya receives report after report, filled with careful approval of Ashara. Vinya doesn't hand her anything important at this stage. Oh just minor Divine artefacts, making people talk. Vinya despairs at the reports. The Continent is recovering. But the information Ashara acquires allows for Vinya to make some _changes_ at the Ministry.

 _People have not forgiven you, my darling niece. Even with my increased influence – achieved at hard cost – I do not have the power to bring you home. Time will tell when you are allowed back to Saypur. And I'm_ certain _it will be soon._

When she hires the Dreyling as her 'secretary' Vinya sighs and leans back in her chair, tapping the report with one long fingernail. She rummages through some other papers and after a pause, eyebrows raising as she reads on. His actions are incendiary and while she's certain of his bloodline ten generations back, Vinya has _ideas_. The papers fall out of her hand. Ashara's dealt with his family, living in some wretched hole on the Continent. But it isn't like Vinya can allow him to stay near his former kingdom.

Ashara has never been physically imposing and Vinya has always hesitated sending in her into the more dangerous parts of the world. But with that monster at her side… Vinya stands up and walks to the window, Saypur bright and brilliant outside. Just like _her_ , Vinya thinks. The longing is tangible in the letters, Ashara wants to come home. Vinya slowly walks back to her desk and sits down at her desk with a pensive expression on her face.

_If I had anyone else, if could trust anyone else, you know I would. But the situation is still so precarious in Saypur, so dangerous. But I only have you, my darling Shara, and that's why I must send you to Taalvashtan, there are cults there that have not forgotten what they once and how they used to rule us. It can only be you, Shara._


End file.
